The Gunpowder plot
by supermage543
Summary: In a world of quirks 20% of the population is powerless. The bottom of society. Izuku Midoriya was told that he could never be a hero. He was alone until he found those like him. The quirkless will rise up and show the world they will not be ignored.
1. It has begun

Quirks that's what people called the powers that most of society had. The first incident was in Qing Qing City. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light. After that, reports to people with superpower popped up all across the globe. No one knew what was causing this quirks. Before long, the supernatural became the totally normal. Dreams a reality. The world became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looks like scenes from comic books. A city swirled with chaos and confusion; a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes. However not all men were created equal, 20% of the population were quirkless. In this super powered world, they were at the bottom of society. Lost and forgotten these men and women struggled to survive in this world. Most of them ended up on the streets, they had the highest suicide rates in the world. However not all of them took this sitting down, there were some who fought for their rights and are still fighting to this day.

Alarms blared at the mansion of the Pro Hero Thunder Fist. While not in the top ten heroes he was well respected and a famous A rank hero, however despite being home he was nowhere to be found. Security guards rushed to positions to defend the inner halls of the mansion from the invaders. Ranged quirk users lined up to defend the entrance to the vault.

"Communications to the outside are still being blocked." One guard said.

"Whoever's blocking us must have one hell of a quirk." Another added.

"Cut the chatter we have a job to do." said the chief of security.

The metal door to the hall that the security force were positioning themselves in was blown open smoke coming out blocking the defenders from seeing the invaders. With a command of fire, quirks were fired launching flames, Ice, lighting, and even bone were launched into the smoke. However, the attacks hit nothing to the surprise of the security forces. Suddenly from the smoke a hail of bullets came flying out. Most of the security forces were killed in the initial salvo of bullets. The few survivors broke and ran as the attackers came out of the smoke. Six men in identical outfits walked out of the smoke. The top of their faces were covered in a white mask that had green tactical goggles built in, while the lower parts of their faces were hidden under pulled up cloth masks. They all had tactical vests with hoods that were pulled up over their heads. Both their hands and feet were in combat gloves and boots respectively and on their arms was a blue band that was adorned with a skull that had a Von Dike mustache over two crossed knives. However, what made them especially dangerous were their weapons. Four of them had AK-47 assault rifles while the last two had M26 shotguns.

"The sector is clear sir." One of the solders said. Even though the voice was muffled people could tell that a female was talking.

"Very good" said a new voice. The invaders stood at attention as a new figure walked into the hall out of the smoke. The man had a mask like the rest of the solders however the bottom half of his face was left open revealing that he had the same facial hair as the symbol on the solders. Over his tactical vest was a long black trench coat. On his back was a grenade launcher and some kind of sword like device. After a quick survey of the room he put his hand up to his ear and activated his headset saying, "Number two we have secured the vault. How are you on your end?"

From the head set a voice answered with a thick Scottish accent "We hae secured th' support items a' planted th' bombs. We're oan uir way it noo V."

V chuckled before he answered "Very good number two. Once we get what we came here for we will join you at the escape vehicle."

"You villains aren't going anywhere. I go for a ten-minute walk and when I come home, I find you bastards in my house. I'm going to enjoy this" Thunder Fist said as he walked into the room cracking his knuckles. As a response the V's men pointed their guns at the hero. Thunder Fist started panicking internally at the sight of this, it was nearly impossible for the people of Japan to get pistols yet these men had military grade hardware. V signaled his men to stand down as he said "I will deal with him. Get what we came here for." The henchmen did what they were told as V got into a combat stance pulling a knife out of his sleeve and holding it in a reverse grip.

"I would have gone for the grenade launcher or activated your quirk if I was you, not that it would have helped much villain." Thunder Fist answered as his first cackled with electricity.

"We are not villains but revolutionaries, the forgotten men and women of this world, here to fight the cruel government you serve. To quote my favorite movie _people_ shouldn't be _afraid of their government_. _Governments should_ be _afraid of their people_."

Thunder Fist didn't answer as he charged at V aiming an electrical punch to V's head. V however simply ducked under the blow and slashed Thunder Fist in the side. Thunder Fist roared out in pain before he swung at V again who ducked under the blow before getting inside of Thunder Fist's defenses landing an uppercut cut to the heroes face. Not letting up V slammed his fist into Thunder Fist's throat causing him to stumble back. The hero lunged again at V who spun around the attack and put himself behind Thunder Fist. V quickly grabbed thunder fists hair and pulled exposing the hero's neck before jamming his knife into Thunder Fist's jugular. Has the hero's collapsed bleeding out V looked him in the eye and said "And to correct you in the eyes of your oppressive government we are not villains but criminals. The legal definition of a villain is a man who commits a crime with the use of a quirk. My men and I can't use something that we don't have. Didn't you say that quirkless people should know their place. How does it feel to be brought down by one?"

The dead hero did not answer. V's men returned carrying several bags of stolen loot from the vault. V gave a small smile as he and his men walked over the corps on the floor. V then said to himself "The next gunpowder plot has begun."


	2. A New Beginning

Izuku Midoriya walked away from the latest hero fight tired and sad. He had just seen Air Jet take down some spider villain who's quirk allowed her to spit out some web like structure. Normally seeing a hero in action would have been the highlight of his day but after yesterday heroes didn't seen to have the same luster to him has before. Yesterday started out normal enough for him, the usual insults, being mocked for wanting to be a hero. But after school the sludge villain happened, and All Might had saved him. Normally that would have been the greatest day of his life but then All Might had told that he couldn't be a hero. Tears streamed down Izuku's face when he remembered this. But that wasn't the worst part of the day that came next.

_Izuku didn't know why he was running towards the villain that had nearly killed him earlier today but he was. He knew that the sludge villain couldn't be harmed physically he wasn't solid. But there had to be something that he could do. The sludge villain glared at him and it struck him. The eyes the eyes had to be solid to work and if he hit the eyes it could do something. Whit all his might Izuku threw his backpack at the villain's eyes, striking true. The effect wasn't much but the sludge man reeled back in pain giving Bakugou a few precious moments of air._

"_Kaachan" Izuku cried out as he started clawing at the Sludge villain trying to save his friend._

"_What the Hell! Why are you here?" Bakugou yelled out in both shock and anger._

"_I don't know. My legs they just started moving." Izuku answered._

_Then in a flash All Might appeared once again and with a single punch was able to defeat the sludge villain in a punch so powerful it changed the weather. Seeing the villain defeated both the media and the other pro heroes rushed the scene. Izuku smiled at his ole friend and went to ask if he was ok but Katsuki angerly yelled out first. "What the fuck were you doing. I didn't need your help. You Quirkless, Useless, fuck, Deku!"_

_Izuku turned around as gasps echoed around him. It was the news media and they were live. but that wasn't what broke his heart it was All might looking at both him and Kaachan with anger and sadness before he disappeared once again. Izuku began to tune out the other pro who were yelling at him. How dare they he did more than they were willing to do. Kaachan on the other hand was being praised for his bravery just like always._

Izuku's fist tightened around his hero analysis journal #13 as he remembered yesterdays events. At least today he didn't have school and it gave him time to think. Maybe he should end it just like kaa-No Bakugou had told him to. His dream of being a hero was all he had going for him. In reality he would be lucky if he got a dead-end job at all. It was a well-known secret that even if you were the most qualified quirkless person in the world, if someone had a quirk that allowed them to do the job better or faster, they would be hired. In his musings Izuku didn't watch where he was going and walked right into some one causing him to fall to the floor and drop his journal.

As Izuku got up he gasped at who he had run into, Vincent Fawkes. The Man was in his usual business attire a pressed black suit and tie, not to mention that his von dike mustache was unmistakable. There wasn't a quirkless person in the world who didn't know him. The only quirkless billionaire, he ran a media empire that include such companies as the Wall Street Journal and New Europe, and even DC comics amongst others. He was even the Times Person of the Year, for his political and charity works for the quirkless minority, the only quirkless man to be person of the year in the last 100 years. And he was currently reading through his hero analyses journal.

"Oh my god. This is totally my fault. I'm so sorry—" Izuku stated only to be interrupted.

"My dear boy it's quit alright accidents happen" Vincent replied with a chuckle. He then handed Izuku back his journal before adding "I can see you're a big fan of heroes but with notes and analysis like what you have done is amazing. Perhaps I could convince you to get a job in journalism."

Izuku blinked as he took back his journal no one had ever told him something like this. It was always saying that he wouldn't amount to anything With a small smile he said "Thank you. Being a hero was just an impossible dream for someone quirkless like me. I'll think about it. Mr. Fawkes."

"Don't mention it young lad, I know how hard it is for men like us to do well in this world. and just because you cant be a Pro Hero doesn't mean you cant be a hero." Vincent said with a chuckle.

"But their has never been a Hero without a Quirk in history." Izuku replied confused.

"What about people that give their time and money to help those less fortunate than them, the quirkless rights activists that are trying to make sure we get a voice, Journalist who tell the truth that people need to hear. doctors who save lives and lawyers who make sure that people don't go to jail for crimes that they never committed? While they might not be pros stopping villains to me, they are heroes because they help people." Vincent replied a he handed Izuku a card. "I believe you can be a hero in your own right. The Voice may be a gossip magazine but I know you can do good in my company."

"Thank you I needed to hear that after yesterday. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I wont let you down." Izuku said as he took the card and his journal and ran off.

A tall man in a suit walked up next to Vincent. The Man was blond and had a large bushy mustache and beard. He is blond hair was in a braid down his back and he was wearing a kilt instead of pants. With a thick Scottish accent, he asked "Isnae 'at th' boy frae th' news yesterday?"

"indeed, he was Dain. And to answer your other question. The reason I indulged him was that I saw the look in his eyes. The look of a man like us that has given up." Vincent replied.


	3. The Sons of Quirkless Liberty

**Warning for readers going forward there will be spoilers for the manga, while not anything major if you don't want spoilers don't read. Secondly, I will be using a few characters from other sources. Only two of them will be major characters.**

V stood in the nearly empty warehouse waiting for the rest of his officers to arrive. He knew it was a risky move to bring his leadership together in one place but he needed to show his strength. Especially in Japan if what he had heard about the current standings of the criminal underworld. People would already look down on him and his organization so he would have to prove that the Sons of Quirkless Liberty would not be broken. Has a huge fan of pre-quirk history he named his own organization after the sons of liberty, that American order that had met in secrete to fight for their own rights against the British, which was ironic in that his own organization started in Great Britain. His musings were interrupted when Dain walked in with a woman.

The Woman had light skin and short brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing combat pants and boots. Her top was a white armored crop top that underneath was a black t-shirt. On her right arm was a black gauntlet that was some sort of support item and on her back was a custom-made sniper/ semi auto rifle combo. She walked with determination and grace that showed her military history.

"Monique how was your business in Saradia? I know your mercenary work is difficult." V asked.

"My job was successful. And the king of Saradia was kind enough to donate is armory to our cause, before his unfortunate demise." Monique replied with a smirk. While she did have an ascent, it was a subtle one.

"E'en efter quirks occurred th' middle eest is still a mess, some things ne'er change." Dain said with a small chuckle.

"You shouldn't be so negative Dain. We have gathered here because we know that change is possible and we are going to make it happen." Said a new voice. The three Europeans turned towards the voice. The speaker was a hooded man. His clothing consisted of a hooded furry jacket a loose pants with high leather boots. His face was covered with a Tsam 'an ancient Mongolian dance mask.' The man removed his mask to show Asian features that originated from Mongolia his long black hair was in loops and the top of his head was balding, not to mention he had a long drooping mustache. Unlike the others he was unarmed but he was well built.

"Chaghatai Khan ye auld dobber hoo hae ye bin?" Dan asked.

"Very good old friend. Monique, I heard you were able to topple the Saradian government. That bastard deserved what he got hunting our kind down like animals." Chaghatai Khan.

"It's a good thing that I got to him when I did. The man was trying to engineer solders with multiple quirks, the attempts failed but still I shudder to think of what would happen if he succeeded." Monique replied. They were all silent at this people with multiple quirks could set their goals back years.

The silence was broken when the door to the warehouse opened and another man walked in. He was tall and sporting a red lined white suit and long black pants, boots, and gloves. His long orange hair was covering one of his eyes and on his head was a bowler hat. The man pulled a cigar from his pocket and took a long drag. After exhaling some smoke, he walked up to the rest of the group and asked. "You know vendetta in not one for asking questions, but I got a big one. Why are we in Japan? I thought we avoided this place because of All fucking Might."

"Roman Torchwick glad you could make it. Your questions will be answered when everyone gets here." V replied.

"Speaking of everyone where is your little tagalong Roman?" Chaghatai Khan asked.

"If you must know Fu Man Chu, she's overseeing the transportation of our next arms shipment. And besides we all know Neo doesn't have much to say at these things." Roman replied as he stomped out his cigar. Chaghatai Khan gave a small growl at his nickname.

"Very good. And don't be so harsh on pour Neo, while she may have a quirk unlike the rest of us it's a so-called villain quirk. She is as much an outcast as us and no less dedicated to our cause" V replied. He didn't hate quirks themselves but he hated how society worshiped them. That those who were born with hero quirks could get away with what ever the hell they wanted. And he wasn't stupid and wouldn't turn away qualified help, their were people with Quirks in the Sons of Quirkless Liberty, thought they were few and far between and all of them has what society had labeled has villain quirks. They were outcasts of society just like the quirkless.

"Great I'm the last one here lovely" said another female voice. The speaker was black. Her outfit was a blue jumpsuit that was covered in bits of metal in some kind of armor while her left arm was bare except for the tattoo of a jolly roger. She had her brown hair tied in dreads and was missing her right eye the massive burn mark showing under her eyepatch. On each of her hips was an Uzi and there was an expandable spear on her back. As she walked up to the group she asked "Why the fuck are we here. The number one hero All Might is running around. I know were bad ass but we can't take him on."

"That's what I said" Roman commented but was ignored.

"Fawzia my dear don't worry I have my reasons." V replied calmly. "Gentlemen, ladies I have called you all here for two key reasons. As we all know in this society strength is all that matters us being together is a sight of strength so that the people will take us seriously. The first reason why we are in Japan is because of Destro."

"Th' son ay a huir 'at wanted free quirk use." Dain commented.

"The very same. Even after his death the man has his followers. And they want to complete his goal. The Meta Liberation Front has returned, being lead by a man named Re-Destro. While I don't know who this Re-Destro is, he cannot be allowed to succeed."

"Once we figure out the identity of this Re-Destro a simple sniper round should be enough to ended him." Monique said.

"Quite. As for the second reason why, we are here would be the Eight Precepts of Death or better known has the Yakuza." V stated.

"What about the Yakuza, they haven't been prevalent since heroes became main steam." Fawzia stated, the only reason that there were still pirates like her off the African coast was that each crew was independent from each other, and even then, piracy was far from the money maker it once was.

"If what I have heard is true the Yakuza had developed anti- quirk bullets." V stated answering Fawzia's question. No one said a word at the news if this was true there goal was much closer that they believed.

"Is that possible?" Chaghatai Khan asked.

"That is what we're here to find out." V stated.

"What about the 7ft 2 blond elephant in Japan. I don't think that All Might will let us run around all willy nilly" Roman sarcastically replied.

"All Might will be dealt with sooner or later. He is man not a god. And men can die." V started with conviction. They would not fail.


	4. First Contact

Dagobah municipal park was once a pristine beach in Japan. However, years and years of trash had piled on the beach turning away tourists and locals, plus the fact that it was 30 minutes away from the city and people and there for heroes made it the perfect spot for a weapons drop off. But it still didn't help with the smell Neo thought to herself. While Roman was busy with his boring meeting with his fellow leaders, he had tasked her with making sure that the next shipment of heavy weapons made it through, they were paying good, ill-gotten money for them. She never regretted meeting Roman, the man was more of a father to her than her sperm donor. He never judged her for what some would call a Villains quirk, it was called overactive imagination and it let her create illusions on herself or things that she was touching based on what she was thinking, however once she let go of the other object the illusion only lasted a minute. Since Illusions and trickery were seen as evil in this society she was labeled as a villain, and in the end being treated like crap for who she was made her treatment a self for filling prophecy. Some of the trash in the water began moving as a submersible surfaced. Neo smiled the Russians were here.

Shota Aizawa also known as the pro hero Eraserhead watched the twenty odd individuals on Dagobah beach below him with curiosity having followed their unmarked vehicles from the city. He knew that they were villains, it wasn't hard to tell due to the identical white masked uniforms, or the fact that they had military arms. However, the only crime that they had committed at this point was unlawful firearms position and that was a job for the cops according to the law. He would have called in backup if he had not forgotten his phone at home, it was stupid but has a hero he had a job to do even without all of his equipment. And even if they had done something wrong before they were here for a reason, and their for the most logical action for him to take would be to hide and spy on them to find out why they were here. As he mused the trash in the water began to move and a sub surfaced. So, it was an exchange of some kind once he figured out what they were exchanging. Unlike most heroes he did the logical thing and made his armor bullet proof.

The submarine got as close to the shore as it could being especially made to beach itself and deploy back under water. The top that was on the sand opened up and a beast of a man walked out. He was nearly seven feet tall and extremely wide. His skin was grey and his head was that of a rhinoceros. He had on an army green shirt and over that was a black Shuba (Russian fur coat). Several other men ferrying large crates followed him out and placed the crates on the ground, as Neo's men formed up behind her and she walked up the Russian and in BSL (British Sign Language) signed _Ivan Steranko I trust that you have everything._

The Rhino understanding nodded as he replied "De ve have the Guns, my young comrade. I don't fail contract."

_Then I hope you don't mind if I check the goods before I give you the money._ Neo responded.

"Go head. I keep my side of bargain" Ivan Steranko answered. Neo then used her umbrella Hush to pry open one of the Crates. Seeing that everything was good Neo snapped her fingers and one of the men that was with her handed Ivan a briefcase that he opened and closed with a smile

Eraserhead silently cursed when he say what was inside of the crate, RPG-7s. This was not what he was expecting how did a girl that was young enough to be one of his students get enough money to get this kind of fire power. Now fighting them was out of the question. His suit could withstand bullets, not rockets. He silently moved to get out of the way but he knocked a microwave down that impacted the ground with a loud crash. Thirty heads turned towards the noise and Eraserhead. And all he could do was say what was on his mind "Fuck."

"We got Hero" Ivan Steranko yelled out as he placed on his Knuckle Dusters. Neo simply nodded as she prepared Hush for battle.

Eraserhead jumped forward before his opponents could fire at him. He grabbed two of the girl's Hench men with his capture scarf and slammed them into the sand as he landed in the middle of the group. Now they couldn't fire at him without hitting their allies. As a response one of the men who's gun had a knife on the end charged at him, he was faster than most of the thugs he faced but not faster than him. As a response he grabbed the man with his scarf and sent him flying at his boss.

Neo jumped over her ally that was sent flying at her as she rushed at the Hero. She didn't recognize him but he was smarter than most getting into a position where they couldn't use their guns without killing each other. Neo reached Eraser head and swung Hush at him only for the pro hero to backflip out of the way before sending his scarf at her. Neo responded by opening up Hush and using the umbrella like a shield blocking the attack. However, this move blinded Neo and Eraserhead capitalized on it and leaped at her with a flying kick. Neo was barely able to dodge the attack She stabbed at Eraserhead with her umbrella. He was able to catch the attack only to be cut on his cheek as a blade came out of the top. Neo then pulled out the handle of her umbrella showing another blade swinging both weapons at her opponent who was able to block or dodge all of her attacks.

She was then kicked backwards landing next to the crate with the RPG-7s. Eraser then jumped backwards as Ivan came running at him at full speed. Eraserhead then flung his scarf at the Russian wrapping it around Ivan's hand. Eraser then understood his mistake and was pulled off his feet and towards the massive Rhino man. Eraserhead was punched in the face and sent flying into a large pile of trash. Before he could recover a rocket was sent towards him and exploded in the trash pile causing it to collapse on him. Neo smirked as she slung the RPG-7 on her shoulder. The two leaders nodded at each other before they went their separate ways leaving quickly soon more heroes would be their soon. Once the beach was empty Eraserhead pulled himself out of the trash pile. That was a close one, he had lost them but he needed to tell the others something big was coming.


	5. Tipping Point

**Sorry this took so long. School always comes first and finals were coming up, and I needed to study. Also writing Bakugou was hard, I want to keep him in character. He walks such a fine line between total asshat and lovable do*****ag. If anyone had any tips I would appreciate it.**

It had been two months since Izuku had met Vincent and for once in his life since he found out he was quirkless he felt amazing. Once he started working for Vincent's news paper the Voice, he found something that he had lost, a sense of self worth. Being around people that actually treated him like a person, rather than bulling him or ignoring him, had been amazing for his self esteem. True he was only an assistant to one of the writers, Dain, the Scotsman had moved to Japan after some incident back home that he didn't like talking about. The clock continued to tick as Izuku waited to return to his job. Izuku let out a smile as class ended and he was free and walked towards his locker to drop off his school books before heading off. However before he could leave three familiar figures walked up to Izuku.

"Really Bakugou. Can we please not do this I have more important things to do than this. And I'm sure you do to." Izuku said with a sigh.

"What did you say Deku. You saying that your better than me." Bakugou yelled out as he used his quirk to make small explosions in his hands.

"Of course he takes it the wrong way." Izuku muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Once Izuku had taken a step back and looked at his former friend he had not liked what he had seen, in fact he was terrified. Bakugou was a narcissist and a bully. He only cared that he was the best and every one else was an extra to him that needed to be crushed. True part of it wasn't his fault, when your told that you're the best by every one from a young age things would go to your head. And that right there was the problem, Bakugou had not done anything to earn his praise, yet simply because he was born with an amazing Quirk people loved him. It wasn't fair but it was the world he lived in. Izuku took a deep breath as he turned to his former friend, it was a long shot but if he told him the truth maybe he could get out of this without trouble. "Bakugou I'm not saying that I'm better than better than you. I have an internship to get to."

Bakugou froze for a brief second eyes wide before they returned to their normal scowl "What internship? Did you get some D list hero to take pity on you?"

Izuku shook his head "I took your advice I could never be a pro hero so-" Izuku started only to be interrupted by Bakugou.

"So your giving up, that's just pathetic. The one good thing about you shit stain was that you never gave up. But now you are, you save me then you quit. You finally do something heroic like you always wanted then you stop. Its sad." Bakugou spat out hoping that he could get Deku back to normal.

Izuku was a good person at heart who always turned the other cheek but he was still human, and every human had a limit, and he had just reached it. Years of dealing with Bakugou had taken its tole on him, he didn't know why he did it, maybe it was that naive hope that he could regain Bakugou's friendship, another option was that he was so desperate for any human interaction that wasn't his mother he would take the abuse, perhaps it was him subconsciously accepting the hand that society gave him. But no more he was done. Izuku then yelled out "What the hell do you want from me! I save you and you get mad at me. I give up like you tell me to and you call me pathetic. I try to be your friend and you toss me aside. I stay away from you and you get up in my face! No more leave me alone, I am a person not your punching bag. And My Name is Izuku Midoriya not Deku."

Bakugou was stunned into silence for a few seconds, never in his life had he seen Deku yell at all, he had always stayed quiet an taken it. Izuku taking advantage of his former friends silence closed his locker and headed out of the school. Then the impact of his actions finally hit him. He had yelled at Bakugou, no he had stood up for himself. And it felt liberating to be able to finally get so much off of his chest. Maybe he would regret his actions in the future but not now. With a smile he continued onwards to the office where he was interning at which was near a large Quirkless community, Quirkless people often times congregated around each other as a sigh of support and brotherhood. Izuku walked passed a large group of people gathered around a speaker, which he was going to pass until he heard what he was saying.

"We Quirkless are People, we are oppressed, seen as the lowest of the low. No longer those of you who want to fight for our rights now is the time. We will show the world we are people." Said the speaker. Next to him another man was handing out flyers. With a shrug he took one and read the contents. _My fellow Quirkless brothers and sisters. The time has come to speak out about our mistreatment. We will no longer be silent. In this world all that matters is power. While we may not have Quirks he will show them we are not powerless. Meet at Raxus conference building on 12-20 for a better future. _Izuku put the flyer in his backpack. At the very least this quirkless rally would make a good story for The Voice.


	6. Shie Hassaikai

Kai Chisaki better known as Overhaul in the villain community walked towards the hidden meeting location. He had taken his usual posy of Mimic, Chronostasis, Shin Nemoto, and Rikiya Katsukame, with him. Kai hatted where he was the docks were full of grime and dirt which meant that it was riddled with sickness. As if to prove his point a rat scurried across his path, he was definitely taking a long disinfecting bath afterwards. He only came to this meeting because the other side had peeked his interest, perhaps they would be useful in his goal to take over the criminal underworld and cure the world of the disease known as Quirks.

"So Overhaul, you never told us who we're meeting. Care to fill us in." Mimic asked from on top of Rikiya. He was used to Overhaul's need to know basis style of leadership but as one of his top men he wasn't often kept out of the loop.

"Maybe its that new group. The so called League of Villains." Shin commented.

Kai shook his head as he answered "I already shared all the information I know, they never gave a name. They're not the League of Villains letting any one join loudly claiming that they will kill All Might. This group was subtle, professional, an unknown. An you know how I despise unknowns."

"So we're crushing them." Rikiya said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Not yet. They might have some use to us. Stay outside until I give the signal." Overhaul answered as the group arrived the warehouse where the meeting was supposed to take place. Overhaul opened the door and walked in to the warehouse where seven people where waiting for him. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he had never seen a group so heavily armed before, the one in the kilt had a minigun for kami's sake, the others had a variety of weapons from assault rifles to grenade launchers to machine gun pistols, the only one that was unarmed was the one sporting a Tsam. Overhaul quickly composed himself not signaling his men just yet, at a second look he could see that none of them had fingers on the triggers and none of the guns were pointed higher than his shins, a display of power not a threat.

V took a step forward and said "You must be the one called Overhaul it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm V leader of the Sons of Quirkless Liberty. And you can tell your allies outside to come in we're all friends here."

"Thermal goggles." Monique said while tapping her mask answering Overhauls unasked question. Overhaul warily nodded as he gave the silent signal to his men to enter with him. Mimic, Chronostasis, Shin, and Rikiya stood behind their leader as he spoke "So V you never specified why you called us here. This had better not be a waste of time."

"This is a business transaction. I have heard that you have created bullets that erase quirks and I wish to purchase them for my cause equality for the Quirkless." V stated

"How did you find about those?" Mimic asked. At this point in time the bullets were only prototypes and they were keeping quiet about them.

"It was simple. We bugged a hero long ago who is currently looking into your organization." Roman answered nonchalantly.

"Worry not my friend the only members of my organization that know about them are right here." V added

However Overhaul was interested in something else. These people could be possible allies in his quest to cure the world and restore it to the pre-quirk age, he taped his mask in thought before saying "I see you have a goal, but do you have a plan. A goal with no plan is called a delusion. You need a plan in order to achieve your goal."

"What? Are you saying that we're delusional" Fawzia asked as she took a step forward. Tension spiked in the room for a few seconds. V quickly put his hand on Fawzia's shoulder before stating "My dear, he is not calling us delusional he is simply asking if we have a plan." Everyone relaxed a bit when V turned towards Overhaul again "We do have a plan. In this world all that matters is power. The best quirks are beloved by society while the rest of us fight for scraps. What we have to do is show the world that we are not powerless and sway the public to our side. And to do that we need to show that we are as strong as the heroes they love or that the heroes are as week as us."

"And our bullets will do that for you" Chronostasis commented.

"They will make things much easer but we can succeed without them." V replied.

It didn't show but Overhaul was smiling behind his mask as he said "I think that we can come to an agreement in time. Right now the serum is only in testing it will take time for them to be ready for use. One question thought who is the hero looking into us."

"The hero was All Might's former side kick Sir Nighteye, we have been following him since his trip to Europe six years ago." Monique answered.

"We'll meet up again to discuss our partnership in grater detail later. Preferably in a much cleaner place that this. Here's my card." Overhaul said as he took out one of his business cards and threw it to V who caught it.

"I need business cards" Roman muttered under his breath.

"Thank you and before you leave we have a token of good faith. A little something we liberated from Thunder Fist's vault." V answered causing Overhaul to stop. V gave a nod and Chaghatai Khan stepped forward carrying an object that was wrapped in cloth.

"Shin" Overhaul said. Shin then stepped forward taking the object from Chaghatai Khan and handed it to his boss. Overhaul couldn't believe what he was seeing it was 'the boss' old Katana.

Overhaul strapped the weapon to his belt and said "it will be a pleasure to do business with you. I know we will both do great things together"


	7. The Rally pt1

Eraserhead stood in the crowd unnoticed by the people around him. This was one of the benefits of being an underground hero, no one would notice him, which is why he was undercover at the Quirkless rally at the Raxus Conference building, most people would see him as just another down on his luck Quirkless person. While it could be just a normal political rally, which he hoped it was, there was still a chance it was a was a recruitment drive for the Sons of Quirkless Liberty. Aizawa thought it would be smart not to tell the public that there was an actual terrorist organization running around in Japan. Both to keep the populous calm and the fact that he was looking into them secrete. Because of this he had only told Nezu and Tsukauchi about his encounter at Dagobah Beach, he knew these two would both help in his investigation and keep quiet about the terrorists.

In his research about the Sons of Quirkless Liberty had found results including the fact that most of the terrorists were actually ex military. Europe and the Americas still had large militaries, the army was one of the few jobs would take Quirkless people with no questions, guns were still effective against around 90% of quirk users. Unfortunately quirkless solders were seen as cannon fodder. The survivors would be both trained and bitter, the perfect recruits for the terrorists. The girl he had encountered was a surprise to him in that she had a quirk. Neo Politan was the daughter of a rich Welsh family, that were arrested for money laundering and child abuse but was never found when heroes and police arrested her parents. His best guess was that she ran away from home and joined the Sons of quirkless liberty as a run away, the other way the terrorists gained a large number of recruits. Most quirkless children in the system would usually run away to escape the bullying. Aizawa didn't which was more dangerous dumb kids high on revenge and power or bitter trained veterans.

On the stage Vincent Fawkes walked out to the microphone in a suit and tie. With a start he began "My quirkless brothers and sisters, I know my life has not been like yours having been born in a rich family, but I to have faced the same discrimination that you have. People see us as less than them simply because we don't have some unique ability that lets us do one thing better. Yet until the last two hundred years it was men like us that shaped history. It was the quirkless who put a man on the moon, it was the quirkless who found cures for Cancer and Aids, and it was the quirkless who built the seven wonders of the ancient world. You are no less than any of them but non of you have ever been given a chance. This needs to end. Today I stand before you as Martin Luthor King Jr. and Mohandas Gandhi stood before their people. Leaders who wished to better the lives of those around them. I know that together we can do what they did so long ago and change our world for the better so that our children are seen as the same as those with quirks, so that we can pursue any carrier that we want. While I personally am not permitted to take part in the Japanese political process as a foreigner, each and every one of you can. Together we will gather support and change the peoples minds and hearts. Starting today we will not be seen as less than anyone else anymore now who is with me!" As one the people in the conference hall began to cheer loudly. Suddenly a massive boom could be heard as a giant golem made of ice tore open the roof of the building.


	8. The Rally pt2

Geten smiled as he used his massive creation to break apart the roof of the Raxus conference building. The Quirkless were the lowest of the low in his masters eyes and there was no reason for him to disagree. When Re-Destro had found out that Vincent Fawkes was in Japan he knew this was the chance to break the spirits of the quirkless to show them that any chance of success that they had. However, none of Re-Destro's agents had returned and Fawkes still lived, so he the best fighter in the Meta liberation Army save their leader had been sent to pick up the slack. The cries of panic was music to his ears as those beneath him ran. Were it up to him every last quirkless would be wiped out but Re-Destro wanted some of them alive for slave labor. Movement rushing at him in the crowd caught his attention, a hero. And not just any hero but Eraserhead, the freak who's quirk prevented others from using their quirk freely. Today just got better and better Geten thought for himself.

Eraserhead pulled his goggles over his eyes as he rushed towards the massive ice construct, he needed to get the villain's attention on him and away from the bystanders. While he wasn't planning on fighting today, he never left home without his goggles and capture scarf. It would be illogical not to be prepared incase he got caught up in a super villain attack. He began weaving left and right as the golem fired icicles like spears at him. The Man driving the damn thing was surrounded by a dome of ice. So, while he could see the villain, he couldn't look directly at him, thus preventing him from using his Quirk to stop this right away. He then leaped backwards as the golem slammed its fist into the ground where he was. With a burst of speed, He leapt forward and landed on the massive fist as it raised up to strike again.

As Eraserhead ran up the arm to get to the driver. Out of the ice arm came several smaller constructs that rushed at him. One of them that had spikes for hands stabbed at him. Eraserhead grabbed the arm of the attacking golem and slammed it into another one causing them to both shatter. However, to his surprise the two broken golems melted back into the larger golem that he was climbing up. So, this guys quirk wasn't the ability to create ice golems but manipulate ice in general, the amount of control and training this villain had was unprecedented. In his distraction another golem grabbed him from behind. Eraserhead slammed his head backwards into the golem shattering it but he could feel blood coming out of the back of the head, great. Freeing himself from the constructs icy grasp Eraserhead rushed forward flipping another icy foe over his shoulder, the golem shattering as it hit the ground below, however he couldn't see if it had hit any civilians.

Izuku peeked out from behind the table that he was hiding behind with his mother that had accompanied him to the rally, watching the fight and taking notes and what was going on. Despite not being as head over heels about heroes as he was before he met All Might, he still respected them. He also couldn't believe that he was seeing Eraserhead in action, his interest peeking due to how elusive the man was, he was the one hero that he absolutely no idea what he looked like staying out of any and all media. Izuku knew that an interview as out of the question but still he needed to get this information for the paper muttering along as he took his notes so used to what was going on around him from his time chasing heroes and their fights.

Geten was getting annoyed as that pesky hero continued to smash apart his smaller golems and sometimes throwing them off of his giant golem. Geten shifted his position before concentrating on the ice in his golem shifting it to make spikes come out of the arms in an attempt to impale the hero who was still climbing up to where he was situated. While he could cool down the water molecules in the air to make more ice with the ice he had, but doing so was a bitch in a half, plus with the size of the golem that he was maintaining not very effective.

Eraser leaped backwards avoiding the spikes that kept popping in and out of the golem landing on his feet but taking a moment to right himself. However, where was standing shifted as the ice underneath him sank into the golem, which was already slippery, causing him to lose balance and fall off of the golem. Thinking quickly, like in that old movie he like about the Archaeologist with the whip and fedora, Eraserhead fling his capture scarf around a pipe that was sticking out of the broken roof. Using the momentum from the fall Eraserhead swung forward and landed safely on the ground, only for the golem to smash the roof some more ruble heading right towards him. Two massive hands made out of sand caught the falling rubble and placed it down on the ground. Eraserhead gave a tired smile reinforcements at last.

"Eraserhead I didn't expect to see you here. Sorry I'm late." Snatch the sand hero said as he ran to the other heroes side. "So, what are we dealing with?"

"My guess is a quirk supremacist with a powerful ice quirk Don't know who, however. He's in that dome on the top of the golem. If we shatter it, I can use my quirk to stop him quickly." Eraser answered. Before Snatch could respond a massive jet of flame smashed into the golem witch used it arms to protect its face. The attacker landed in front of the other two heroes with one knee and fist on the ground.

"This Villain's rampage ends now! Why? Because I am a hero." Endeavor said.


End file.
